A love Never Forgoten
by gelemu65
Summary: When Ginny tells harry that she loves him and he loves him back. Ron starts being protective.. and for some reason Dumbledore allows Harry and Ginny to life together as long as its ok with Ginny's parents... Working on Chap. 4
1. Chapter 1

**gelemu65 (author): I don't and never will own Harry Potter only J. K. Rowling can own Harr**y

Chapter One : I Love You

Harry Potter was admiring her from afar but another girl in his house was admiring him from just ten seats down, and that girl is Ginny Weasley for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Ginny has had a crush on him for three year even though people never knew. Ginny has always loved the way Harry's hair would never stay flat, Ginny loved Harry's bright green eyes, Ginny also love and adored the Harry's scar! Ginny never told people this, for some reason she was embarrassed. This was Harry's last year in Hogwarts and she wanted to tell him how she felt.

_I'll do it now_ Ginny thought _I need to do it some time this year _so after telling her friends Ginny went over to Harry and asked him if she could talk to him in privet

"Shur just one sec" Harry replied and he told his friends that she wanted to talk to him in privet and he will see them in the common room. While they was doing this Professor Dumbledore was watching with a smile on his face because he knew about Ginny's love for Harry (he guessed after watching Ginny watch Harry for three years).

"What do you want to tell me Ginny" Harry asked when they were out of the great hall.

"Well I just wanted to tell you my feelings for you and to ask you if you felt the same way" Ginny took in a deep breath and said "I love you"

With this Harry was relieved to heir this because he has loved her back and he said, "I love you too"

And with that said they got in to a deep kiss and started to think about how they both love each other!

**Gelemu65(author) : please tell me if you hate it and sorry for it being so short its 10:12PM and I'm tired so please tell me if you hate it or like it! **


	2. a love Recognized

**Chapter 2 : A Love Recognized**

Harry knew that he loved her and that she loved him!

Ron and Hermione were getting worried when Harry didn't come back to the common room so they went looking in the hall and the rooms they knew were empty (like the room of requirements and classrooms). After looking in most of the rooms they knew of, they started to the last room they thought of.

_I hope I don't have to hurt Harry_ thought Ron _they better not be doing something!_

_Harry knows that consequence of loving Ginny with out telling us, I just hope he wasn't that stupid _anticipated Hermione.

They were right when they came to the hall there was a door where the room of requirements is and they just went over and knocked the door when Ron starts yelling

"You better be decent we are coming in!" and with this they opened the door and there was Harry and Ginny in the room vigorously kissing each other.

"Get off of her!" yelled Ron and with that Harry and Ginny stopped and looked up at Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry who was just about to give Ginny another kiss when Ron punched him in the face!

"Ron!" yelled Ginny and she started to get a towel to help harry "don't do that again, I love him"

And Hermione who was just there watching them yell at each other got up and said "come on Harry lets get you to the hospital wing and you two can fallow while yelling at each other."

Hermione got over to harry and started leading Harry to the door and hospital wing with the siblings yelling at each other following. During the way down Professor McGonagall came out and she started yelling at Ginny and Ron but when she saw Harry she went over to him and started bringing him to the hospital wing at a quicker pace.

When they got there Harry's face was all black and blue with a bone sticking out of his skin, while Ginny and Ron were getting followed by students and now Ron had Called Fred, Gorge, Charley, and Bill to back him up.

"Don't you dare start saying I can't date you're best friend and why did you call Fred, Gorge, Charlie, and Bill! That will do nothing my mind is made up!" yelled Ginny when her other Brother's got there.

"Don't start that we just want to protect you from people we don't like!" yelled Fred.

"And now you are saying just because Harry and me love each other you don't like him!" yelled back Ginny!

"NO we still like Harry just what do you think you're older brother thinks when he sees his sister making-out with their best friend!" yelled Ron!

And with this Fred, Gorge, Bill, and Charlie looked at Ginny and just stared to walk to Harry but other professors went in their was to block Harry from more harm!

Professor Dumbledore was just coming to this mess and said, "Ginny, Ron, Fred, Gorge, Charlie, and Bill go to my office Snape please show them their." And with that the Weasley's followed Snape and Harry Got to see Madame Pomfrey and got his face healed. "come with me Harry" said Dumbledore and Harry followed.


	3. I Love Him and He Loves Me

**Hey people the first chapter I did at 10:12PM so cut me some slack please, sorry for it being so late I have had computer troubles and I have been to into my reading sorry (I read a lot!)**

**And hey thanks for the reviews my last storie was soo bad i deletedafter reading it, butI want to say toBen why o why did you do a PDA you know not to do that... ...butI love u too **

**Ok here it is…**

* * *

…Chapter 3: I Love Him and He Loves Me!

Once the Weasley's and Harry were in Dumbledore's office the fighting stopped and they just listened to Dumbledore.

"Now that Harry is fixed and the yelling has stopped Ginny can you please just tell me what happened?" he questioned.

"Well I have always loved Harry but he never knew and so I told him and he said he loved me back. Then We when were we thought people wouldn't find us and were kissing" Ginny and Harry start blushing "so we were in the middle of the of a kiss when Ron and Herms burst in the room and Ron yells at Harry to stop kissing me. Harry I think didn't want to stop and asked why and he started to go and kiss me again. But Ron came over and punched Harry so Herms got in and said for harry to get to the hospital wing and for us to follow. And so we did with me and Ron yelling at each other and he called them" (her other brothers) "and so that's when you cut in"

"You shouldn't have been kissing him," bellowed, Ron

"We never invited you and Herms to come bursting into the room when we were kissing," uttered, Harry.

"Well I'm not glad, I did do you think I wanted to come in a room and see my sister kissing my best friend" asked Ron.

"Well it was you're choice to come in the room!" responded, Harry.

"How about you just put a sign on the door when you are kissing" suggested, Dumbledore.

"Hey that's not fair professor," cried, Bill "I was never aloud to kiss in school and not get in trouble!"

"Yes but look at them they love each other," replied, Dumbledore.

"But still its said in the rules that they can't do that well I mean they can't like kiss and stuff in school," said, Charlie.

"Yes I know that they can't do that but I can have them get a special place the has two rooms and they can go to class and live together and kiss all they want. I can even make people be able too apparated in their place and only can go in there and not in the school.

"Oh professor would you do that?" asked Ginny.

"But only if you're parents are ok with it and maybe Harry can live there after school because I know that Harry's uncle will not let Harry live with them after this year." Answered Dumbledore.

"Ok can we go and talk to mum and get back to you professor?" asked, Bill

"Why that's fine just Harry and Ginny will stay so I can tell them the rules with the idea and then I will get them to the Burrow." And with that the Weasley boy went out of the room and went to the outer barrier of Hogwarts and appreciated to the burrow. "Now the rules are of followed, no parties no guests more then 15 people not counting yourselves, no sex or anything in that situation (well not including kissing), and no sleeping in each others beds or sleeping together unless u fall asleep after a day of classes on thechair or something" finalized Dumbledore.

"Ok" said Harry and Ginny and the same time.

"Then here this will take you to the burrow when you say love," clarified, Dumbledore.

After saying love and have a pull at their navel they were in the burrow living room right when the decision was being made.

"I still say no, I don't want my best friend living with my sister," yelled, Ron and by this they knew that Ron was losing the fight "doing who knows what to her!"

"Hey I wouldn't do that Ron think, its me Harry and Ginny we are smarter then that! Anyway we have a rule against that do you just think Dumbledore would just let us do anything like that?" asked, Harry.

"Sorry Harry I just don't like the thought of Ginny in the same flat like place with a guy alone," said, Ron.

"That's ok Ron just we need to know the answer so we can give it to Dumbledore," said, Ginny.

"Well I think its ok because Dumbledore has made rules, so tell him I say its fine with us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok mum," replied Ginny and she was gone to go to Hogwarts and within seconds Harry and Ron were gone too.

"Ok, Ginny go ahead I need to talk to Harry" said Ron when they were outside Hogwarts "I am just saying this once and this is from all of Ginny's brothers, if you break Ginny's heart we will break you ok?"

"Ok" said Harry.


End file.
